


Close Shave

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gilad should just accept that Thrawn will do whatever he can to make him happy, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Thrawn can solve just about any problem, and do it in a masterful way, just fluffy sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Gilad bemoans the fact of how difficult it is to get a decent shave on a star destroyer. Thrawn is happy to remedy the situation, taking matters into his own hands.





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleNightbird13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightbird13/gifts).



Gilad’s brow furrowed as he ran his hand over his cheek.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Thrawn asked, a slight note of concern coloring his words.

 

Pellaeon shook his head. “Oh...no. Nothing wrong really.  It’s just that, well, a nice clean shave is rather hard to come by on a star destroyer.”

 

Thrawn quirked an eyebrow. “A clean shave?” Moving to stand beside Pellaeon, Thrawn gently traced his fingertips down Gilad’s cheek. “I must say it feels fine to me. And your appearance is neat and pulled together, as always.”

 

Pellaeon shook his head. “Like I said it isn’t a problem. It’s just that a nice shave by somebody who  _ knows  _ what they are doing is a rather relaxing experience.”  Adjusting his tunic, Pellaeon signed. “There was this fellow on Corellia.  Stars, he turned a simple shave into an art form.” Pellaeon shook his head and flashed a smile at Thrawn.  “I am sorry. It is hard to explain.  And besides it’s a problem you need not worry about. Getting a decent shave.”  Indeed, Thrawn’s face and body, save for a light downy tracing of fine black hair that lead down to a thicker patch on his groin, was hair free. .

 

Thrawn leaned over and pressed a kiss to Pellaeon’s temple. 

 

“Let me see what I can do to remedy this situation.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Gilad forgot all about the shaving discussion so it was quite the surprise when one evening he returned to his quarters to find Thrawn there waiting for him.   Not that it was completely unusual to find Thrawn waiting for him after a shift. What was unusual was Thrawn dressed only in his standard issue black shorts and tank top with a sly smile twisting his lips.  He was standing beside a table, on which what appeared to be a selection of neatly arranged items.

 

A chair, moved from its customary spot by the viewport, was now paced beside the table patiently  awaiting its occupant.

 

“What is this?” Pellaeon ventured.

 

“A bit of an experiment,” was the only explanation that Thrawn offered.  “Now. Why don’t you take off your tunic and have a seat?” 

 

“Thrawn what are you up to now?”  Pellaeon shook his head but did as he was told, carefully shrugging out of his tunic as he made his way over to the waiting chair.  It was then he saw what the objects were that Thrawn had oh so carefully arranged on the table.  

There was a large metal box, a stout, fluffy brush, a bowl of water with steam curling up from it, a few towels, and placed in the center lay a straight edge razor, it’s blade gleaming smartly in the light.

 

“Sit,” Thrawn repeated. “I had to fetch hot water twice as it is. I’d rather not go for a third.”

 

Pellaeon tried to remain calm but the thought of getting a shave from one who had never in their life held a razor was a bit unsettling.

 

He settled into the chair with a sigh. “Do we have time for this? We have that briefing in..”

 

Thrawn cut him off. “There is time. Now let me see if I can remember how to do this.”

 

Pellaeon heard the soft creak of metal. 

 

“I do hope this is the proper temperature.” Before Pellaeon could respond Thrawn gently placed a warm towel over his face. 

 

“Too warm?”

 

“N..no. It’s perfect, actually.” Pellaeon sank back further into the chair. Honestly it felt down right heavenly. As he lay there with the warm towel he could hear Thrawn clinking and fussing behind him. 

 

After a few moments Thrawn removed the towel. 

 

“This might get a bit messy, but I’ll do my best.” Using the squat fluffy brush, now saturated with a fragrant foam,  he then proceeded to generously lather Pellaeon’s face and neck.

 

Thrawn stepped back to assess his handiwork.

 

“Wherever did you get these items?  How?”

 

“Being a Grand Admiral has certain advantages,” Thrawn coyly responded, slathering more of the fragrant lather onto Pellaeon’s face.  It’s scent reminded Pellaeon of a forest after a good hard rain.

 

“I would say that will do,” Thrawn murmured. He then picked up the razor, hefting it slightly and testing the feel of it in his hand before once more turning toward Pellaeon. “I suggest you refrain from talking.”

 

Pellaeon nodded. 

 

Using his fingertips to  tilt Pellaeon’s chin up and pull the skin taut, Thrawn gently eased the blade over Pellaeon’s skin. The room was silent save for the the soft rasp as the blade caressed the skin.

 

Thrawn took his time, brow furrowed in concentration and even biting his lower lip a time or two as he navigated the blade over a particularly tricky patch of skin.  As Thrawn focused on his task, Pellaeon felt himself finally begin to relax, even allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

 

Finally, with a final rinse of the blade in the warm water, Thrawn was finished. 

 

“Almost done.”

 

He then  pressed a cool towel to Pellaeon’s face. The contrast from the warm lather raised goosebumps on Pellaeon’s arms. 

 

“Now for the final touch.”

 

Thrawn then gently rubbed a fragrant balm over cheeks and throat.  The action was almost reverent and Thrawn held Gilad’s gaze as he gently massaged until the balm was absorbed, leaving the skin silky soft.

 

Thrawn straightened, admiring his handiwork. 

 

“Was...that acceptable?” Thrawn sounded almost shy. 

 

_ It’s important to him that I enjoyed this _ , Gilad mused. Pellaeon then reached up and caressed his cheek, marveling at how soft and smooth his skin was.

 

“More than acceptable. I haven’t had a shave like this in ages.”

 

Pellaeon’s heart swelled with emotion.  It was such a small gesture but it spoke volumes at just how much Thrawn cared.

 

He pulled Thrawn in for a kiss.

 

Breaking the kiss, it was Pellaeon’s turn to offer a sly smile. 

 

“We still have a good hour until that briefing, you know.”

 


End file.
